Pastel de Ensueño
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Francia quiere hacerle algo a Canadá por su cumpleaños; este no queria fiestas enormes, con poco se conformaba. Entonces decidió hacerle un pastel que le demostrara cuanto lo queria. Lastima que hoy la cocina y Francia no se llevaran bien. / FRxCAN


**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me peretenecen.**  
>• Advertencias: <strong>Francia malo con la cocina D:**  
>• Nota (1): <strong>Hoy es 1/O7; cumple Matt xD

* * *

><p><strong>Pastel de Ensueño<strong>

* * *

><p>–¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! –<p>

Francis estaba solo en su cocina, dándose ánimos para hacer lo que de seguro sería el mejor regalo para el canadiense. Este, cumplía años dentro de dos días y como no quería algo extraordinario –_ya que tenía más que claro que la mitad de las personas que asistirían a la hipotética fiesta, no lo conocía o lo confundiría con su hermano_– como esa idea no le agradaba demasiado al francés, opto por hacerle algo _intimo_, en el buen sentido, claro, a Matthew no le gustaban _esas_cosas locas a las que el galo estaba acostumbrado.

Por eso, y con su mejor sonrisa, se tomo la semana libre. Al principio su jefe no entendía ni jota, pero cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de la nación que custodiaba, aceptó de inmediato. Después de todo, la pasión que expresó el franco al momento de argumentar su ausencia, fue demasiada como para ignorarla –_Y el pobre Presidente no quería llorar con la historia dramática que tenía preparada su nación como extra_–_argumento_–

Los primeros cinco días de esa semana de receso, se los tomo de diversas formas: tanto lunes como martes, se la paso vagueando por su casa y disfrutando del tan –_creía él_– merecido descanso. El miércoles se digno a salir de su morada para ir de juerga con el prusiano y el español; volviendo el jueves a la tarde hecho un descuido sin precedentes: alcoholizado por demás, aparte de estar delirando a causa del etanol en su torrente sanguíneo. El día de Júpiter, por fin hizo algo de provecho y empezó con los preparativos para la _fiesta_ del norteamericano. Se la paso todo ese día entre tienda y tienda, comprando y comprando. Y ahora, viernes, estaba haciendo el toque final de la improvisada pero elegante reunión.

**Un pastel**. Eso es lo que hacía el día venusiano.

Al principio le costo decidir que postre hacer, este no debía ser un postre cualquiera, sino uno que expresara todo su _amour_ por la tímida nación. Como no se decidía entre tantos postres mundiales, hizo lo que hacen hoy en día la mayoría de las personas: se metió en la vasta Internet –_En realidad, Charlotte lo hizo por él, odiaba las computadoras_– y buscó algún exquisito postre que preparar.

–¿Qué te parece este? –La inexpresiva dama monegasca. –

El rubio se incorporo del sillón donde estaba, para apreciar lo que su 'hermanita' estaba apuntando en la incandescente pantalla.

Allí solo vio algo similar a un pastel; lo tenía visto de los restaurants que frecuentaba, pero no se había atrevido a probarlo, quizá por mera forma de decir "_No me gusta lo que a los demás sí_". Se sentía estúpido por ello.

–… ¿Nii-san? –La pequeña nación rubia le hablo, interrumpiendo su pensamiento. – ¿Y? ¿Te lo imprimo? –

–…_Oui_. –Ese era el primer paso para lo que vendría después. –

Estaba leyendo la receta, con todos los ingredientes sobre la mesada y con un delantal un tanto… extravagante; rebordes negros con un estampado del prominente pectoral de un hombre equis. Además de un sombrero de chef adornando su cabeza.

Empezó haciendo el primer paso:

**1º: Batir la manteca con el azúcar y la sal hasta que la mezcla quede cremosa**.

Batió como todo un experto. Exagerando con los brillos que desprendía su piel; sin duda cocinar era su magnífico y único arte –_Porque era de él y de nadie más. ¡El gourmet por excelencia!_–

Revolvió con tanto esmero que le quedo una crema esponjosa y suculenta; tenía ganas de comerse su reciente e inicial creación, pero se abstuvo, eso era para Matt, no para él.

Satisfecho con el primer paso realizado. Paso corajudamente al segundo.

**2º: Añadir yemas (x3) y seguir batiendo**.

…Ahí todo ánimo se esfumó. Había revuelto con tanta pasión que ahora le dolía la muñeca. Era una queja viva con eso.

Echó las yemas en la primeriza crema; y con algo de temor tomo el mango del batidor, apenas hizo un movimiento, un fuerte _crack_ resonó. El producto de aquel sonido que haría sentir dolor a cualquiera que lo escuchase, fue su muñeca.

Sintió que la extremidad se le salía del brazo, ¡Era tan doloroso! Quería llorar, pero nuevamente se inhibió aquello.

Con su mano sana, batió, ahora sin ya tanta aclamación. Debía guardar energías para el final, ¿No?

Pasó al siguiente, como si de un rayo se tratase –_Un adolorido y afrancesado rayo, aclaro_–

**3º: Mezclar la harina con el polvo para hornear, la ralladura de limón y la leche**.

Sonaba fácil. Y lo era. Simplemente lo de antes pero con nuevos ingredientes.

Extendió la mano, buscando a ciegas los recientes condimentos. Al no palpar nada en el sitio que buscaba, una gota fría rodo por su sien.

…No podía ser que…

–¡Oh, _merde_! –Exclamó, dando un pisotón al piso. – ¡No tengo nada de esto! –Solo tenía polvo para hornear. –

Fue de un lado a otro, pensando en que hacer, como rellenar el hueco vacío. Pensó durante varios minutos, el reloj ya marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche. Por suerte el canadiense estaba en casa de Cuba por esos días que el galo ocupaba la residencia. Suspiró, rendido, y casi a punto de rendirse.

Cuando el foco se le encendió como si lo hubiese hecho Inglaterra –_Magia…_–

–¡Claro! –Fue corriendo a la bodega, de donde extraño una botella de whisky. El frasco que contenía un líquido canela, tenía una etiqueta que rezaba "_De Escocia, con amor. Para MI sobrino favorito_"–

Lo único que paso por la mente del francés al momento de leer fue que su viejo amigo escocés era exageradamente posesivo con los pocos y contados seres que quería.

En fin, con el envase de alcohol en sus manos, marchó nuevamente a la cocina.

Finalmente, sustituyó la ralladura de limón con ralladura de naranja. Eran frutas cítricas, así que no habría diferencia, pensó.

¡Ítem cuatro! ¡Ahí vamos!

**4º: Unir cuidadosamente el batido anterior hasta formar una masa**.

¿Masa?

Eso podía hacerlo…

_Diez minutos después_.

El resultado final fue una especie de goma, comparable con la masa de levadura para hacer pizza. Ese día no tenía buena suerte que digamos.

Lamentó ese hecho, y siguió su ahora misión personal.

**5º: Colocar en una tartera nro. 26, bien enmantecada**.

Revisó las alacenas en busca de dicha tartera. Lo que encontró dejo mucho que desear en el ya humillado galo: una tartera nro. 30, no una 26.

Si bien la diferencia era grande, no el quedaba de otra, todas sus hoyas estaban en su casa, obviamente, al otro lado del mar. Y no tenía tiempo para ir, buscar las cacerolas y volver. Encima con los problemas de las aerolíneas no debía confiarse.

Terminó usando esa tartera. Lo que le quedo fue la mitad de esta empleada vacía, con una gomosa masa en el medio.

_Y solo quedaban tres…_

**6º: Preparar un merengue y cubrir la masa.**

El merengue lo tenía listo de hace rato. Paso directamente al siete.

**7º: Cocinar al horno moderado 30min.**

…Lo dejó estar 40min, no se confiaba de su creación.

**8º: Cubrir con Almendras enteras.**

Como el canadiense no degustaba almendras, le puso nueces.

El pastel quedo extraño; en vez de llamarse **Postre de Ensueño**, como debería ser, el franco pensó que era algo así como un **Postre de Pesadilla**. Ahora solo quedaba probarlo…

Vio lo que hizo y se dio por vencido. ¿Tan malo había resultado ser? El pastel era algo así como una goma esponjosa, aplanada y casi amorfa. Con unas grandes nueces encima. Sintió ganas de vomitar al ver aquello. ¡Él era el rey de la cocina de etiqueta! ¡Un maestro culinario! ¡No un… un… un Inglaterra! ¡Si, eso! No era pésimo en gastronomía como la nación anglosajona, en cambio, era una experta tradición de degustación del paladar. ¡Su obra maestra!

Se sentía realmente decepcionado…

–¡Ya llegue! –

"_Merde!_"

Al escuchar la voz del canadiense adentrarse en la casa, quiso esconder lo que había preparado, intento hacerlo frenéticamente, pensando en ocultarlo hasta en el jardín. Pero cuando estaba por salir a este, la nación generalmente ignorada apareció.

–¿Francis? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? –Cuestionó al otro, sin siquiera sospechar nada. –

–¡M-M-M-Mat-t! –Tartamudeó, finalmente poniendo tras suyo aquella aberración de su magnífico arte. – N-no sabía que v-volverías t-tan pront-o… –

El de iris morado suspiro exhausto.

–Es que Alfred se apareció alegando que Cuba me había secuestrado; entonces él y mi hermano empezaron a discutir y me tuve que venir. –Explicó con brevedad, llevando una de sus manos a la sien, masajeándola. – ¿Y tu? ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? –Dijo al ver el estado de la cocina. –

No supo que responder, simplemente se calló.

–¿Qué es eso? –Volteó su mirada a un punto detrás del mayor, ya que sobresalía un relieve imperceptible tras él. – ¿Qué tienes detrás? –

El rostro europeo palideció. ¡No! ¡Por nada del mundo dejaría que su enamorado viera aquello que era indigno de alguien como él!

Empezó a correr por toda la casa, llevando con si la mutación de manteca. El norteamericano le siguió fieramente, preguntándose porque hacía aquello. Recorrieron toda la casa; sin excepción alguna. Sótano, ático, jardín, garaje, sala, antesala, comedor, cocina, baños –_En total en la casa había tres_–, habitaciones en uso y desuso. En fin, toda recamara del hogar.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, Canadá pensó en como atraparlo. Y con aquel gesto dócil, solo extendió su pierna, casi inconscientemente. Minutos después, el galo yacía en el piso, cubriendo con su cuerpo lo que significaba la perdición de su tan bien construida reputación. Había tropezado con el talón del más joven.

–_France… _–El menor se acuclilló para verlo mejor. –

–¡No mires! –Defendió con ferocidad, abrazando ahora el objeto. – E-esto hará que pienses que soy un inútil y que no puedo hacer nada bien ahora. –

–¿Eh? –Las incoherentes palabras que pronunció lo dejaron en blanco. –¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué ocultas?–

–…Esto. –Al fin mostro la torta. El americano la miro por instantes, y amagó a intentar probarla. - ¡No! –Chilló, apartándola. – Es asquerosa…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La has probado? –Ciertamente tenía una pinta desastrosa, pero la apariencia a veces no lo era todo, pensaba el invisible. –

–No. –Negó, ante lo cual el otro se arrimó a su lado. –

–Entonces déjame probarla por ti. –Le sonrió, Francis vio en él la sonrisa de un ángel amable. –

Tímidamente le extendió la obra. El rubio más oscuro entreabrió los labios, y adentró en su cavidad un trozo del pastel. Lo saboreó, pasándolo por cada lado de su paladar. A cada gesto que hacía, el franco temblaba.

–¿Y? –

–Esta… ¡Delicioso! –

–¿He? –Una cara de incógnita asomó en sus facciones. –

–¡Es lo mejor que he probado! Francis, en serio, mira. –Sin el consentimiento del mayor, el menor puso sobre su boca un trozo de aquella 'aberración'. –

Ahora fue el turno del de ojos zafiro probarlo. Y ciertamente, estaba suculento.

–… ¿O sea que hice un escándalo por algo que estaba sabroso? –Esa cierta deducción lo llevo a la amargura, luego a la soltura y finalmente a la risa. –

–_Je t'aime, France_. Es un magnífico regalo adelantado. –Sonrió, ladeando su rostro. –

–¿Seguro? Con todo lo que hice, mereces algo mejor, pero como tu no quieres una mega fiesta… –

–Hay cosas que se reemplazan, ¿Sabes? Yo, por ejemplo, no cambio mi estadía contigo por una reunión enorme con gente que ni me conoce. –Admitió, cosa que alegro al más antiguo. –

Sonrió, con seguridad. Había hecho aquel bardo porque sinceramente, jamás había cocinado para alguien tan importante, como lo era el canadiense. Se sentía confundido al principio, pero ahora, con esas palabras, podría dormir tranquilo los siguientes siglos de su ya extensa vida.

–¿Matt? –

–¿Mmm? –

–_Je t'aime_. –

–_Je t'aime trop_. –

Se besaron, para sellar lo dicho. Y ese beso, según el francés, sabia a ralladura de naranja.

* * *

><p>Bueno... no tengo palabras para el comportamiento de Francis xDD Solo digamos que el ooc' de vez en cuando no viene mal (?)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado (: y feliz dia de Canadá xDD! -aunque dudo que alguien que lea esto sea canadiense, en fin. - hoy tambien es cumple de mi primito *-* feliz cumple cariñito !

Thanks! Bye bye~


End file.
